edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Eddie "Dee Dee" Alfaro
NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Dee Dee is a fictional character created and produced by EvangelineEmma (known as Papachitimi on deviantart). She is designed to play a central role in an upcoming fanfiction "Ed, Edd, Eddy & Eddie", which as of yet, remains in the working. Full Name: Edelmira “Eddie” Alfaro Age: Between 11 and 12 Occupation:' '''Junior High School student '''Race: '''White '''Nicknames:' Eddie, Dee Dee (by Everyone), Eddie with an I (by Jimmy, Jonny, Nazz and Rolf), Smilin’ (by Kevin, Eddy, and The Kankers), Laughing Ed girl (Rolf) Hair color: Dark Chocolate Brown Eye color: '''Hazel '''Tongue color: Bright Red Complexion: Pasty (slightly pale) Height: 5 ft 0 in. Normal attire: '''An oversized purple shirt with black tights and orange socks '''Winter gear: A purple tank top with plaid shorts and (often mismatched) flip-flops Personality: '''Eddie (often referred to as Dee Dee, as a distinction from Eddy), is a sprightly, but emotional girl with a propensity to idealize people to a fault. A girl of French-Canadian and Hispanic descent, she recently moved to Peach Creek from Quebec due to her mother’s "identity crisis". Although her parents remain married, Dee Dee spends much of her time alone with at her house as her mother works a temporary shift at the nearby factory and her father finishes paperwork back in Montreal. DeeDee is slightly younger than the male Eds, but quickly befriends Edd when examining flowers at the nearby creek. She shares his fascination with insects and nature and passionately supports animal rights (possessing a significant amount of pets at home, to her mother’s chagrin). Sweet-natured and unpretentious, she is disposed to doing anything her friends suggest, and often serves as a “scout” for Eddy’s schemes, assessing the changing conditions of the cul-de-sac and reporting her findings to the Eds. She can be somewhat coy and reticent around people she is unfamiliar with, but reveals her characteristic silliness and love for amusement once the person has earned her trust. Open-minded and receptive, Dee Dee has a keen interest in empathizing with people and enjoys listening to and comforting her friends in the midst of a failed scam. She constantly theorizes that she and her new friends could triumph in their schemes if they could somehow understand what it is that makes their neighbors “tick”, which Eddy foolishly disregards as “girlish nonsense”. She seems to have an uncanny understanding for Ed, despite her disapproval of his messy habitat, but communicates most frequently with Edd (Double D), whom she constantly aides in scientific experiments as his next door neighbor. She is typically much closer to Edd than she is Ed and Eddy (who frustrates her with his “pigheadedness”), occasionally depending on him as a guide around the cul-de-sac, but greets him more timidly due to her lingering feelings for him. She has significant difficulty relating to Eddy, who cynically regards her as a "blithering sap" once their plans take an unexpected turn, and describes him as a "self-serving egomaniac with a heart of gold and the occasional mound of coal". She maintains a love-hate relationship with him, while seeing Kevin as a "stereotypical hot-shot jock" and disliking Sarah for her brattiness and unpredictable temper; she easily befriended Jimmy when first meeting him at the playground, but tends to keep him at distance due to her fear of Sarah's "explosiveness". '''Talents: '''Writing, drawing, algebra, scouting, '''Family: '''Maria Lisette Alfaro (mother); Jose Julian Alfaro (father); Edith Rachelle Alfaro (sister) '''Friends with: '''Eddy (sometimes), Edd, Ed, Jimmy (sometimes), Nazz, and Jonny 2x4. '''Enemies with: '''Eddy (sometimes), Kevin, Lee and Marie Kanker, and Sarah. '''Residence: '''Peach Creek Estates, next to Edd's house. '''Former Residence: Longueuil, Quebec, Canada ( a smaller city just a few minutes from Montreal) Likes: 'Listening and dancing to music, writing, drawing, walks through nature, laughing, chattering, Edd, experimenting with Edd, jawbreakers, and being affectionate '''Dislikes: '''Jocks, Sarah, Lee and Marie Kanker, being ignored or neglected, places that are too quiet, ''being too quiet '''Favorite Book: '''The Secret Life Of Bees '''Influences: '''Her parents (especially her mother), and the Eds '''Trivia: -Eddie spends much of her time alone at home with her friends while her parents are at work, but mentions having a college-aged older sister, Edith. -Eddie is uncannily fond of fragrance and chocolates, and proves to occassionally be just as much of a mysophobic as Edd. -Eddie skipped a grade at the age of 7 when the second grade became "too easy" for her, but hates admiting to this fact. -Eddie aspires to be a psychiatrist when she grows up. -Eddie is deeply interested in befriending May Kanker, but fears doing so due to her confrontational sisters. -Despite being mysophobic, Eddie is incredibly scatterbrained and disorganized, particularly when it comes to her schoolwork. -With Eddie's presence, Ed serves as the quad's main "builder", Edd as the group's "architect", Eddy as the "engineer" with the plan, and Eddie (Dee Dee) as the "scout". Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female characters